show and tell
by itachi's-worst-nightmare
Summary: Something happened to Nessie and she started aging like a normal person! When she starts kindergarten, and she has show and tell, she asks Jake to come as her pet wolf! What will be the teacher’s reaction when a wolf shows up in her classroom? R&R, ASAP!
1. Chapter 1

NPOV

I ran, giggling, threw the forest.

"Nessie! Ness, don't run off! Ah, Nessie!"

I giggled more and ran. He caught up and tackled me, rolling with me safely encased in his arms.

"Ness, that was not nice," he huffed.

"Sorry, Jakie."

He smiled and kissed my temple.

"Let's go hunting."

"Okay!"

"Race you to the hunt spot."

I giggled and ran.

"Hey!"

I ran and ran, sniffing the air. I caught the smell of something better then a mountain lion and it didn't smell human, so I went after it. I ran and saw it: a bear.

"Nessie!" Jake yelled in the distance.

The bear's head came up. I looked it in the eyes. It huffed. I giggled. It started towards me and I gasped.

"Jake!" I yelled.

I ran and it started running too.

"Jake! Jacob!"

I tripped and looked back. The bear was almost to me! I squealed.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake's wolf form jumped from over me, cotton confetti falling from the sky, and pounced on the bear.

"Jake!" I yelled.

He kicked the bear in the head so hard that it just fell to the ground, dead. Jake turned back to his human form, huffing and puffing. I ran to him and he engulfed me in a hug.

"Now do you understand why it's bad to get too far away from me out here?"

I nodded and sobbed on his chest. He sighed and picked me up.

"You'll have to settle for human food today."

I nodded. He carried me back to grandma and grandpa's house, where everyone was doing something. Jake walked in the door, naked, with me in his arms and my parents ran strait to us.

"What happened," my father asked.

"She got too far ahead of me and found herself a bear."

"Is she alright," Grandma Esme asked as they all came over to us.

"Yeah, just shaken up."

My mom took me from Jake's arms and I clung to her shirt.

"Mommy," I sobbed.

"Come on, Honey, I bet Grandma Esme has some sweety in the pantry."

JPOV

Emmett came down the stairs and tossed me a pair of his cloths since they were the only ones I'd be able to fit.

"Thanks," I said as I slipped them on.

"Any time."

I couldn't forget the sound of Nessie's voice, calling my name, and not in a playful way. I'd been so terrified, and then she'd screamed...

Even Edward shuddered.

"Thank you for saving her, Jake."

"What else could I have done?"

_I couldn't just catch My Nessie get mauled by a bear._

Edward nodded.

"Jake?" Nessie called from the kitchen.

I went to the kitchen and she was sitting on the counter with a cookie in each hand. She handed one to me and I smiled, then took it.

"I'm cold," she told me.

I froze. She'd never said that before. Her body temperature was close to mine. I felt her head and she shuddered at the warmth.

"Carlisle!" I called.


	3. Chapter 3

He came to the kitchen immediately.

"What?"

"She's freezing. Like, near vampire temperature freezing."

He felt her head and picked her up.

"Let's take you up to grandpa's study, hm?"

Edward and Bella followed us upstairs and Carlisle set Nessie on his desk. He pulled out some things from his bag and pretty much gave her a check-up.

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure. I think I should take her up to the hospital and do some testing."

Nessie covered her mouth and coughed.

"Ow," she said.

Carlisle put his hand on the side of her throat, then looked in her mouth.

"Her tonsils are swollen, so it could be a seasonal cold, but I don't want to take chances. I'll call the hospital and tell them that we'll be up there shortly."

"Alright."

Bella went to pick up Nessie but she whined. She put her arms out to me and I picked her up.

"I'm going with you guys," I told Edward and Bella.

They nodded and we went down to the garage. We all got in the Volvo and drove down to Forks ER.

We had to wait a few minutes while Edward filled out the information. Jessica came in and she looked terrible.

"Bella!"

"Jes, it's been a while."

"I'll say! Who's this cutie?"

"You remember Jake, don't you?"

"Oh, right, he and Edward got into it a lot over you. But I was talking about the little girl."

I chuckled at Bella's bad joke. Me, cute?

"This is Nessie, Mine and Edward's daughter."

"What? Since when did you have a kid?"

"Right after the wedding her parents died. They were relatives of Edwards, so now we have a daughter."

"She's so cute!"

"Thanks."

"You look different. Are you expecting?"

I chuckled. Bella smacked my arm.

"Um... not. Edward and I can't have children. He's, um, not fertile."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Yeah. But that's okay, we have Nessie. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, my throat's killing me. I've been really cold and I weeze in my sleep."

"Nessie's got the same thing."

"Oh, poor baby."

Edward came over to us.

"Carlisle is waiting in his office for us."

"Alright. It was nice to see you, Jessica."

"By, Bella, Edward, Jacob. It was nice to see you again, too."


	4. Chapter 4

We went to Carlisle's office and a nurse took a blood sample from Nessie, who wimpered and clung to my shirt with her free arm. Fifteen minutes later Carlisle came back with the results.

"It looks like she has an infection in her tonsils. We can either remove her tonsils or wait it out."

I looked at Nessie.

"She'll be in the hospital about three days then she can go home."

Bella looked at Edward, who was thinking intently.

"Nessie, what do you want?"

She was smart. She knew what getting her tonsils removed meant. She looked at her daddy.

"I'd get to eat ice cream and pop sickles all day, right?"

He nodded. She smiled," take them out."

Carlisle looked at Edward and Bella. Bella was looking at Edward.

"Alright," he finally said," when can you schedule the surgeory?"

"The surgeon will be able to do it tomorrow morning at about 9:15."

"Alright."

Nessie hugged me neck and was asleep before we got to the Cullen's place. Bella tried to pry Nessie's fingers off my neck and it didn't work. Sh e sighed.

"Jake, you sleep in Nessie's bed tonight, okay?"

"Sure, sure."

Personally, I didn't want to let the angel in my arms go. I was worried about tomorrow's agenda.

"It'll be fine, Jake," Edward said as I started towards Nessie's bedroom.

I nodded and laid down on Nessie's bed with Nessie still in my arms. She curled up next to me and sighed.

"Jakie..."

I smiled and kissed her temple. She was truly adorible.

A week later

"This is odd," Carlisle said.

"What?"

"... She was aging quickly, but now, it's as if... She were a normal human baby."

I looked at Edward and Bella. They seemed in shock. Personally, I thought it was great. Nessie could be like a normal little girl. Make friends, go to school, have sleep overs...

Edward seemed to have heard and laughed.

"Well, this is exiting."

"Edward, what if something's wrong!" Bella yelled.

"Calm down, love. Think about it. She's about the size of a kindergarten girl. She can go to school, have sleep overs, make friends, just like a normal little girl."

Bella seemed to think about it. Then she smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"I guess that we should go to the elementary school Monday then, hu?"

Edward smiled and hugged his wife. I couldn't help but think that maybe, if I was lucky, someday, that would be me and Nessie.


	5. Chapter 5

Nessie had been going to school for all of three weeks when she came home and begged:

"JA!COB!"

I winced at the volume and walked up to her.

"What is it, Sweety?"

"I need you to come to class for me tomorrow!"

"Why?"

"Because I told everyone I was bringing my pet wolf to class for show and tell!"

I sighed," Nessie, I can't go to class as a wolf."

"Why not?"

"Because, I just couldn't."

She looked like she was going to cry.

"But, Miley said if I didn't then I was a lier and I had to eat dirt!"

I sighed," I'll talk to your parents about it."

She giggled and ran inside to put up her back pack.

"I think it's a great idea," Bella said, full of amusement," we can get you a collar and a bandana and a leash and take you to the kids at school."

I groaned. I could see Edward was trying not to burst into tears and have a heart attack. Instead he chuckled.

"Oh, come on, Jake, it's for Nessie."

Nessie giggled and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you so much, Jakie!"

Nessie smiled at the class and told them that she had brought her pet wolf for show and tell. Bella opened the classroom door and I trotted in. The teacher almost fell out of her chair.

"This is My Jacob."

"What kind of dog is he!" The teacher asked.

"He's not a dog, he's a wolf. Smile at the teacher, Jake," Bella said.

I gave the teacher a sharp toothy grin.

"Has he had his rabies shots!?"

I snorted.

"Yes, he has, we just left his tags on his other collar."

"Can we pet him?" a little girl asked.

"Sure."

They all came up and petted me. I glarred at Bella and Nessie gigled and hugged my neck.

"Thank you so much, Jakie!"

I licked her cheek and the other girls in the class giggled. Just then the fire alarm went off. We went to the door and the teacher tries to open it. It was stuck closed. The children began to panic. I did the only thing I could. I growled at the teacher and she slowly backed away. I backed up and jumped on the door. It flew opened and the children went out it and outside. Nessie grabbed my fur and climbed up me and sat on my back. I noticed a familliar smell and growled.


	6. Chapter 6

'What is it, Jakie?"

I looked at Bella and pawed a V on the ground. Her eyes widened.

"Jake, run Nessie home. Tell Edward what's going on."

I nodded and felt Nessie press closer to my back. I ran and the teacher saw us.

"Renesmee!"

I ran faster into the forest and I could smell the leeches following us. I howled as found as I could. Soon, Seth, Leah, and Embry were in my head.

__

I've got Nessie on my back and leeches on my tail. Someone tell the Cullens Volturri is in town and someone else come help me our before Nessie gets hurt!

On my way, Jake!

__

I'll tell the Cullens. Embry, go get Sam and the pack!

Right!

They all ran towards their destinations as fast as possible. Something happened and I tripped. Nessie went flying, but Leah caught her jacket by the hood and set her down. I got up and turned around. And growled.

__

Leeches.

The blond girl from Italy smiled sweetly.

"Hello, wolves. Renesmee."

Nessie pulled closer to Leah.

"Hand over the girl and you will live."

I growled,"_over my dead body!"_

She smiled and laughed.

"Yes, it will be."

She attacked me and I fought back, the entire time hearing Nessie's cries of agony over me. The parasite bit my arm and I howled.

"Jake! No! JAKEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I growled in pain. But if I was going to die, I'd take the vampire Jane with me.

EPOV

We arrived and Jake was fighting Jane. His arm was bleeding and the vemon was in his vains.

"Jasper! Emmett! Get Jane while I get the venom out of Jake!"

Jake had become a son to me, and I didn't want to see what it would do to Nessie and Bella if he died. I pulled Jake out of the fight and he turned human.

"Edward-"

"Sh, Jake, save it. You're going to be okay."

He chuckled," no, I'm not."

He hissed.

"Jake, I'm going to get the venom out, okay? Hold tight, son, just hang on."

I took his arm and sucked the venom and his blood out. I had to spit it out because werewolf didn't taste very good to me. Nessie has sobbing on Leah, who was holding her back and out of harm's way.

He was getting faint when the last of the venom was out of him, but he'd be okay.

"Jake, look at me."

He did. I smiled," you did good, kid.'

He smiled.

"I smell smoke."

I looked up. The forest was on fire.

"Leah, put Nessie on your back and run with us to the house. I've got to get Jake to Carlisle before he passes out."

She nodded and put Nessie on her back. We no sooner started running then Jake fainted.


	7. Chapter 7

I tip toed into the room Jake was in and saw he was still asleep. I went over to him and curled up on the bed next to him. He put his arm around me and held me closer. Jake had been uncontious for four days, and I could tell even Grandpa Carlisle was scared.

"Jakie, please wake up soon. I'm scared. I don't want you to go. I wanna go to LaPush with you and play with Claire and Quil. I wanna go hunting with you and race you again. Please, wake up soon. Please..."

His lips touched my hair and I looked up. He smiled down at me.

"Hi, Nessie."

I squealed and hugged him.

"Jakie! You're awake!"

He chuckled and hugged me back.

"Can't get rid of me that easily."

I sobbed on his chest and hugged him tighter.

"I missed you."

"I know, Nessie. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault! I don't see what's so special about me that Volturri would try to kill you for me!"

He chuckled," Nessie, you are just like your mother: neither of you have ever seen yourself clearly."

I sighed. He had a point.

"Jakie?"

"Hm?"

"Promise never to leave me."

He sat up.

"What makes you think I would ever leave you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen?"

"Just promise me."

"I promise never ever to leave you."

I smiled and put my head in his lap. He played with my hair and I sighed.

"You tired?" he asked.

I nodded," I couldn't sleep not knowing if you were ever going to wake up or not."

'Sleep now, Nessie, my little Lockness Monster."

I smiled and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I was dreaming of butterflies, meadows, and my Jakie.


End file.
